Talk:Torak
I just read through the article on the home page and some points have confused me. For example it says Torak is cruel and selfish towards Renn, this seems strange as they fight often but Torak is always loyal to her, saving her life on numerous occasions. It also says he tries to commit suicide frequently but Renn always saves him. When has Torak tried to kill himself? This is such a false statement. It also says that he intends to kill her, she is his best friend (besides wolf). At the beginning he plans to overpower her to escape but this is when he is her captive and he doesn't trust her. The book never mentions killing her, merely overpowering her so he can escape to find the mountain of the world spirit. Who wrote this absurd article? What was Fa's real name? the books dont seem to mention and id realy like to know A: Penry For who ever wrote this, how did u know toraks fathers name was Penry? : The only connection I can see is that Fa's brother was Tenris - maybe a derivative of? But I never found any notation or hint that Fa's name is Penry. And also it doesn't sound like other names from book - they're much more phoneticaly and ethymologicaly integrated the story enviroment. ClueCompromiser (talk) 19:31, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The feeling of The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness The feeling of this series is many different things. Sometimes the characters show passion, other times, the book expresses grief or anxiousness. Using all these different feelings for different parts of the book is what makes this series such a good read. I don't know if you've heard, but Michelle Paver has written a follow up series called Gods and Warriors. The first book is Gods and Warriors, the second The Burning Shadow, the third The Eye of the Falcon. This series takes place 3500 years after the chronicles of ancient darkness, during the bronze age. It is about a boy named Hylas who is separated from his sister by the black warriors. It has a similar plot to the chronicle soft ancient darkness, and has the same amazing detailed writing. I have read the first book and it is great just like wolf brother. If you loved the chronicle soft ancient darkness, you will love this series! To temporarily save the content created by users between June 30 and Nov 27 2015 MESSAGE FROM ADMIN: Someone deleted all the content of this page on Jun 30 2015, and since then some helpful users have attempted to rebuild the page from scratch. I have now reverted the page to its state before the deletion. The following section contains the content created between Jun 30 and Nov 27 2015. I have saved a copy here as I do not want the users who wrote this to feel like their efforts have gone to waste, I assure you they most certainly have not. With time, I will try to integrate this new content into the now restored page. Many thanks to all of you who contributed this, Last Waterbender (talk) 12:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Appearance Torak has black hair that reaches his shoulders and light-gray eyes. He has two blue gotten lines along the cheekbone, Wolf Clan tattoos made by his father. However, there is a small scar on his left cheek that cuts across the tattoo, a cut purposely done by his father to make him clan-less. In the book Outcast, Torak gets a small black ring on his forehead, tattoed by Saeunn to mark him as the outcast. However, after he defeats Seshru, Bale, Fin-Kedinn and Renn divides his outcast tattoo into four, and filled them in with white, red, green and blue for all of the clans. Life Wolf Brother In Wolf Brother, Torak loses his father to a demon bear and flees. Before his father dies, he tells Torak to find the Mountain of the World Spirit to defeat the bear before the Red Auroch reaches its zenith. He meets Wolf and the two travel together, until Torak is caught by Oslak of the Raven Clan. Because he hunted a roe buck that was from the lands of Raven Clan, he is very mistreated by the Raven Clan at first, captured and Wolf getting pushed into a pouch by Renn to prevent Torak from escaping. He even undergoes a trial by combat with Hord, which he wins by attacking him after covering his view with steam, and after calls Wolf with a bone whistle that humans can't hear, unknowingly proving he's the Listener. His life is spared by Fin-Kedinn, but the Ravens keep him captive until he runs away without Wolf. He is soon trapped between the Raven burial mounds and some of the people searching for him when Renn pulls Torak into one of the mounds. There, Renn gives Torak his items including the pouch that contained Wolf. Torak then escapes with Renn and Wolf. During their escape, Torak and Renn find a mark the demon bear had left on a tree, resulting in Torak telling Renn about his quest and Renn telling him the riddle about the three Nanuak. The next day, the three cross a river, but Torak falls into it because Wolf struggled when he gave Wolf to Renn, overbalancing him. There, he finds the first Nanuak, the river eyes, and carries it to the surface after a struggle with the Hidden People in the river. He cuts his scalp on a branch and the blood covers his eyes, him mistaking for himself being blind. However, he sees again after wolf licks the blood off him, and Renn puts the river eyes in a pouch. The two are captured(?) by the Walker, and Renn loses her quiver and almost her bow because of the Walker, and it only stops when Torak gives him nuts for Narik. Torak then receives clues from the Walker of where the next Nanuak might be, a stone mouth, according to the Walker on where he found the stone 'c'